486:Donna says, I'm Glad I'm Me
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Sesame Street gang are in need of a bedtime story. So Jyn read them a book written by their old friend, "Maria", but it's adapted into a Donna Solo style.


Donna and friends were arriving to Rosewood Community Hospital "That was some festival." Donna yawned.

"You could say that again." Michael replied,

"Now there's one thing" Aiden replied, "Slumber party at the hospital."

"Why not at your house." Oscar asked.

"Well" Donna said, "After the whole dancing charade in Equestria, my dad wouldn't be okay with a Sesame Street Sleepover in our house. It might blow our cover."

Grover started to get near a nurse with some medicine and told her all about the wonders of medication, "Grover!" Emma said, "You don't work here?"

"I know" Grover said to Emma, "But I want to help."

"If you did," Donna replied, "The hospital would be in grave danger from your antics. So come with us to our special room."

"Coming" Grover said as they arrived to their secret enterance to the underground hospital.

As they got out, Donna walked up to Big Bird, "Big Bird" Donna asked, "Could you come with me?"

"Sure Donna" Big Bird answered as they took off.

Dr. Andor was getting an alien with heart surgery to bed when Michael came in, "Mom," he said, "Donna's Sesame friends are spending the night here at the hospital. We need room for all of them. Plus they want to get to sleep with a story one of their old friends wrote."

He showed the book to her

I'm Glad I'm My, By Maria Rodrigues

"I'll give this a shot" Jyn replied.

Later, they arrived to the hospital room where the Sesame Street gang were staying, "Now is everyone ready for their bedtime story?" she asked as everyone nodded.

Jyn started to read the story.

"Once upon a time, there lived called ,"Prince Charmingbird"" Jyn read, "And one day, he road out of his castle on his horse Big Fella."

"Tally-ho" shouted Prince Charming Bird, "Easy big fella."

"Also, upon this same time. There was an alien princess named, "Princess Donalie" Jyn read in confusion

"I thought it was a grouchy princess named, "Princess Grouchy"

"It is" Michael replied, "But we're altering it for amusement."

Donna came in wearing an elaborate princess outfit, "Good day fellow citizens" Princess Donalie greeted, "I'm glad I gave you the hospital's warm hospitality."

One day, they heard a young lad in distress crying.

Ernie started to cry while dressed as a peasant. "Prince Charmingbird" Princess Donalie asked, "Could you ask this poor peasant what's wrong?"

"No you" Prince Charmingbird replied, "Ladies first."

While they were trying to figure out who should ask him, Sir Bert of the Knights of the Round Pigeon came up and asked him what's wrong. Peasant Ernie told him that there's nothing special about them, but Sir Ernie told him that everyone is example, he has his red nose, his stripped shirts, and his love for rubber ducks. "Your right Sir Bert" Ernie replied, "You made me feel a lot special."

Everyone was special, but Prince Charmingbird wasn't so sure. He had a beak instead of a nose. "Am I special or am I not special, that is the question."

Princess Donalie wanted to, but was interupted by a wise frog, "Kermit"

 _It's not easy being green_  
 _Having to spend each day the color of the leaves_  
 _When I think it may be nicer being red, or yellow or gold_  
 _Or something much more colorful like that_

 _It's not that easy being green_  
 _It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things_  
 _And people tend to pass you over 'cause you're_  
 _Not standing out like flashy sparkles on the water_  
 _Or stars in the sky_

 _Green is the color of Spring_  
 _Green can be cool and friendly-like_  
 _And green can be big like an ocean, important_  
 _Like a mountain, tall like a tree_

 _But if green is all there is to be_  
 _It may make you wonder why, why wonder why_  
 _Wonder, I am green and thati'll do fine, it's beautiful_  
 _And it's what I want to be_

 _Green is the color of Spring_  
 _Green can be cool and friendly-like_  
 _And green can be big like an ocean, important_  
 _Like a mountain, tall like like a tree_

 _But if green is all there is to be_  
 _It may make you wonder why, why wonder why_  
 _Wonder, I am green and thati'll do fine, it's beautiful_  
 _And it's what I want to be_


End file.
